


The Story of MP-6743

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Children, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soon to be collection of stories centered on my Stormtrooper oc. Tags and rating subject to change depending on stories and their content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Currently the only things I know about MP-6743 are:
> 
> They’re 26 years old. They were one of the best snipers/rifleman in their unit.  
> They lost their eyes from shrapnel in a conflict.  
> They would have been either put down or forced to undergo surgery for cybernetic implants to keep them useful but their troop defected and took them along to the Resistance.  
> They sit alone at the base, listening as everyone chooses or is given proper names. They do not think that they deserve names or even the meals the Rebels give to them. They are broken and can no longer fight, they are useless and think that one day the Rebels would figure this out and put them down for it.  
> They are given a purpose when Finn sends some of the younglings their way one morning.

Their vision was blurred by the choking black smoke everywhere. MP-6743 gritted their teeth, hissing as orders to push forward rang through their helmet. 

The Resistance was trying to regroup for another assault. They needed to go now! They needed to push now now now!

In frustration they ripped their helmet off of their head, gasping at the smell of blood and death that surrounded them. This was only supposed to be a simple extermination mission, snuffing out a den of rebels and leaving. But the rebels had been waiting and now the firefight was raging for far too long to be safe for anyone.

MP-6743 spat on the ground before raising up their rifle, aiming for a rebel’s head down the scope. They just needed a clean shot and then…

They were so focused on taking the shot that they didn’t realize the frag grenade had been thrown their way. Without their helmet on there was no warning and it went off just as they pulled the trigger.

They lost their eyes as their target lost their life, shrapnel ripping at exposed flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

Phasma frowned under her helmet as she read over the reports of the newest skirmish between her troops and the Resistance. “…where is MP-6743?” she asked. “Were they left behind or taken back?”

“Taken back, ma'am! They are currently awaiting cull protocol.”

“They have not been culled yet?” she asked. 

“Not yet!”

Phasma considered this, sighing as she thought to herself. “…ensure that the paperwork for their culling is delayed,” she said.

The Stormtrooper blinked, tilting their head to the side. “Ma'am?” he asked.

“I am no fool. I have heard the rumblings,” she said. “As this is the case…I wish to tell you off the record that I and several high ranking officers will not be here for a few solar cycles. This may leave defenses and the escape ships…vulnerable.”

“Ma'am, are you..?”

“Do it before I return and am forced to shoot all of you.”

The Stormtrooper nodded, saluting to her before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

MP-6743 was strapped down to a medical gurney by the medical staff. Metal and leather cuffs were locked over their wrists and ankles, ensuring they could not get up; whether they actually wanted to get up was an entirely different matter. They lay there for what felt like an eternity, hands clenching and unclenching as the wounds over their face throbbed with every breath they took.

No one had spoken to them since pulling them off the battlefield. They were left to suffer in silence, punishment no doubt for allowing themselves to be injured in such a way in the first place. They mentally cursed themselves as they writhed in their restraints, wishing for some kind of pain relief.

When they heard the doors open, they held their breath, waiting. They listened as the medical staff spoke about implants, cybernetics that could replace the eyes that had been lost. It would ensure their continued use to the Order, resuming duty as a sniper.

There was also talk of putting them down. A blind Stormtrooper was of no use to anyone. They were already wasting supplies keeping them alive this long and they doubted that they would be allowed to continue wasting more.

MP-6743 resigned themselves to either possibility. Like this they were useless. With implants they could make up for their mistake. Dead they would no longer be a drain on resources.

***

They were woken up by the sound of blaster fire. They waited and listened, their heart racing as they heard people coming. What was happening? Were they being boarded?

The doors opened and MP-6743 listened as he heard everything being ransacked inside. “What…what is happening?” they asked. They flinched as their restraints were removed and they were tugged off of the table. “Am I being put down?”

“We’re getting out of here! You’re coming with us!”

They gasped, shaking their head as they were pulled along. “No! No, I’m not a traitor!” they argued. They struggled blindly as they were led away by the defecting troop of soldiers, protesting loudly the entire time.

MP-6743 continued to argue the entire way to the Resistance’s base.


	4. Chapter 4

They all flinched as MP-6743 started to scream again. The deserting Stormtroopers looked at each other, waiting. None of them wanted to volunteer but they knew that someone was going to have to go and subdue the blind soldier soon before their screaming drove everyone mad.

"I'll go," a young woman finally sighed. She got up and left the room, heading for where they had been forced to lock MP-6743 away to avoid them blindly going for the ship's controls and making them crash before they could properly defect to the Rebellion. She could hear them banging on the door and she waited, arms crossed over her chest. Once there was a lull she entered the door's code and stepped inside.

"I'M NOT A TRAITOR! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO ME!" MP-6743 shrieked.

"Sit down and stop screaming," she demanded. She took a step back as they threw a swing at her. She caught their wrist and twisted, forcing their arm behind their back, pushing them further into the room. "Stand down! Don't you know we've saved you? They would have culled you!"

"They should have!" they snarled, struggling to try and break her grip. "I'm of no use to anyone! What good am I with no eyes?!"

"FN-2187 said..."

"He's a filthy deserter! You're all deserters! I'm not! I'm a good soldier! I..." They grunted as they were slammed bodily onto their cot, twisting furiously before their wrist was forced into a metal cuff connected to it. "Damn..." they hissed.

"We gave you a chance. You'll get another one tomorrow. You'll thank us one day for saving you."

"I hate you," they snarled, a sob threatening to escape. They lay on the cot as they heard the other leave them alone once more, chewing on their bottom lip in misery.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn sighed as he watched the former soldier sit in the far back of the mess hall, hands in their lap and head slightly bowed. They were dressed in borrowed clothes that didn’t fit them well, hanging off of their body. Short and thick black hair looked ragged from being left alone or pulled at by trembling hands, a few patches sticking up and out at the temples. Their skin was a light brown color, the flesh heavily marred where eyes should have been on their face.

The other defecting soldiers had told him about them, how they had yelled and screamed throughout the flight here, begging to be put down instead of being forced to live without a purpose. They had been a sniper before losing their sight and saw themselves as without a purpose.

Finn knew all too well how much having a purpose was ground into everyone’s heads in the Order. To have no purpose meant to be useless and being useless meant…

He sighed, straightening his back before approaching the table. He sat down, setting down a tray of food in front of MP-6743 before pulling his own closer to himself. “Hey…”

“Why are you wasting supplies on me?”

“Keeping you alive isn’t a waste,” Finn countered.

“I serve no purpose here. There is no reason to feed me or clothe me. When will I be put down?”

Finn sighed, keeping his level as he spoke again, “no one is going to put you down.”

“Why?”

“Because this isn’t the Order. We’re human beings here.”

“…You’re the Traitor. The first,” MP-6743 whispered.

“My name is Finn.”

“You’re the reason why I’m here!”

“Calm down.”

MP-6743 huffed and slumped back against their chair. “Why do you taunt me?”

“You can have a new purpose,” Finn gently offered.

“I am blind. I cannot shoot as I once did. What use do I have?”

“There’s more to life than fighting.” Finn sighed when MP-6743 snorted at this and he stood up. “I know you can’t understand it now, but I promise that you will eventually understand what I’m telling you.”

“I am a soldier with no purpose and you are a traitor,” they sneered.

Finn left them alone, trying to think of some way to get through to them.

* * *

The solution came to Finn in the most unlikely of ways. Recently saved Zabrak twins came running up to him, tugging at the bottom of his shirt and demanding that he come out and play with them and the other younglings. The idea had come in that instant and he smiled, winking at them before placing a finger over his lips before leading them into the mess hall where MP-6743 still sat at the same table. “Do you see that Human over there? The blind one?” He smiled as the twins looked and nodded. “I think they would like to play with all of you. Why don’t you guide them? They’ve never played before but I think they’ll like it. They just need someone to teach them, eh?”

Finn watched as the younglings went running to MP-6743, excitement written all over their faces.

MP-6743 was confused at first, balking as tiny hands grabbed at their sleeve and tugged on it. They opened their mouth to argue but found themselves unable to, closing their mouth as the younglings soon coaxed them onto their feet, following after them.

* * *

A few days later, Finn found MP-6743 sitting outside, flowers woven in their hair. He smiled to himself, walking over to sit beside them. “Well?” he asked.

“…I have found a new purpose,” they whispered.

Finn smiled, placing a hand on their shoulder as he said, “I’m glad.”


	6. Chapter 6

MP-6743 reached out with a tentative hand, feeling around for the hot cup and saucer before slowly sliding them forward, waiting until they were certain the small Zeltron had a grip on it before leaning back in their chair. Once this was done they reached for their own cup, bringing it to their lips to drink from.

They listened as the little Zeltron started to talk about their day, occasionally whispering a reminder for the youngling to drink their tea before it became too cold to enjoy.

They perked up when the youngling said something between stories. “…What?” they asked.

“Hm?”

“What did you say?”

The Zeltron smiled brightly, ignoring the fact that the former Stormtrooper could not see it. “I love you!”

“…Ah…” They fell silent then, allowing the youngling to continue with their story. They drank quietly from their cup, unsure if it was the tea or the youngling’s words that made their chest feel warm and happy.


	7. Chapter 7

It started thanks to a young Bothan with a difficulty in speaking Galactic. The small youngling had wrinkled their nose, struggling for some time before finally perking up, throwing their hands in the air and declaring, "Empty!"

MP-6743 had opened their mouth to correct them but was stopped when they heard the rest of the younglings giggle and agree. They sighed, saying nothing as they all agreed that Empty was a nice name. "As you wish," they whispered.

Finn had smiled when the blind former Stormtrooper approached him one day, telling him that they had been named. "Oh? By who?"

"The younglings have given me a name," they said.

"I hope it's one you like."

"I am Empty."

Finn frowned a little. "Are you sure that's a name you want?" he kindly asked. "I know you don't want to upset them but..."

"It is a good name I think," Empty said. They stood up a little straighter, the corners of their mouth twitching slightly in a smile. "I was empty before coming here. I had nothing and no one. The younglings have helped me. I am Empty only by name now. As a reminder of what I once was."

Finn smiled, nodding his head as he clapped the other on the arm. "It's a good name for you."

"Thank you."

"Empty! Empty, come play with us!" a small human child cried, trotting over to take them by the hand.

Empty smiled, allowing the child to lead the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Empty tensed up when they heard the familiar sound of robes. Slowly they pushed themselves up onto their feet, moving to stand in front of some confused looking younglings. "You can't," they began, shaking their head.

"Empty, this training is important. Force Sensitives need to know how to control their abilities and use them appropriately."

"They're children."

"Empty..."

The former Stormtrooper visibly tensed up. "Leave us," he whispered over their shoulder to the younglings. They waited until they were certain they were gone before turning back around, facing the frowning Jedi. "They're children," they said. "Children don't need training in such things."

"Empty, this is how it has always been."

"And that is where the Order learned how to get soldiers!" Empty countered. "They learned from Jedi!"

"This is different."

"How? Taking children from their friends and family? Filling their heads with only one agenda?"

The Jedi sighed, clicking his teeth together softly as he struggled to calm himself. He had been warned by Leia and Luke that the blind former Stormtrooper would fight this. He just didn't expect them to fight so much. "This is for their own good! You..!"

Empty grabbed their chair and hurled it at him. They surged forward, more than willing to lash out but was stopped when their arms were grabbed. "But!"

"Empty, stand down!" Finn barked. He sighed as the other slowly obeyed, shaking his head. "I think you have your answer," he told the Jedi with a shrug. "None of these children are leaving with you. Not while Empty is their protector."


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you ever miss your family?"

The question caught them completely off guard. Empty's hand paused, a piece of bread almost to their mouth. They closed their mouth and lowered their hand, now considering the youngling's question. "What?" they asked.

The Bothan cleared her throat, as if worried that this was the issue Empty was having. "I asked about your family! Do you miss them?" she repeated.

"I barely knew my family," Empty confessed. "All I know is that they died when I was taken."

"They must have fought for you," another child softly offered.

"They probably loved you lots and lots!" another agreed.

"Perhaps..." they whispered. They became silent as they considered this now. All they knew was that their parents had been killed by the Order as traitors. As for the where and the when and the proper why; they could not say. They had never thought about their parents before and this realization disturbed them to no end.

Small arms hugged around their arm and they turned their head in that direction. "Hm?"

"We'll be your family, Empty!"

"Yeah!"

"A new family for Empty!"

They blushed, slowly starting to smile as they bowed their head.


End file.
